1. Field of the Invention
In the preparation of cadaver for burial, it is often necessary to seal an aperture in the cadaver. There may have been an accident whereby a stick, a rod, or glass may have caused an aperture in a human being, and this aperture remains in the cadave. Further, a knife wound or a bullet hole may have caused an aperture in a human being and this aperture remains with the cadaver It is often necessary to seal such an aperture
Further, with the cadaver there may be a deliberate opening or deliberate openings to introduce embalming fluid and also to vent gases from the interior of the cadaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trocar in surgery is a sharp pointed instrument enclosed in a cannula used for withdrawing fluid from a cavity such as food from the abdominal cavity.
A cannula in surgical technology is a tube for insertion into the body and used to draw fluid or to introduce medication
Cullen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,381, is directed to an embalming device. Cullen teaches of a trocar button for use in closing an aperture made in the body for the purpose of aspirating body fluids and/or for the introduction of embalming fluid. There is a head 2 of generally disc-like shape. There is a body 4 of truncated conical contour tapering downwardly from its junction with the head to the free end or tip 5.
There are two recesses 2a in the head 2 for receiving the parallel pins 8 of a tool 9.
The body portion of the trocar button is of a generally frustum of a cone having on the outside surface threads 8 to assist in screwing the trocar into the aperture in the cadaver.
There is no through passageway in Cullen for introducing embalming fluid into the cadaver. In effect, Cullen's embalming device is a plug to plug a hole or aperture in a cadaver so as to prevent the escape of gases and fluids from the cadaver.
Rector, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,398, teaches of a trocar button having a conical body 1 connecting with the enlarged flat head 2 On the outside of the conical body 1 there are threads 3 to assist in screwing the trocar button into the aperture in the cadaver.
Rector teaches of a bulbous head 4 on the small end of the conical body 1.
There is a channel 7 in the trocar button which allows a needle to be positioned in the button. There is a neck 5 between the end of the conical body 1 and the bulbous end 4. A channel 7 connects with the enlarged head 2 and also with the bulbous member 4. or the tip 4 The trocar button of Rector can be used for plugging an aperture in a cadaver to prevent the loss of fluid and gas. Or, the tip 4 can be severed from the conical body at the neck 5 to expose the channel 7 The channel 7 along with a cavity 6 provides a through passageway in the trocar button for the insertion of a needle for inserting embalming fluid into the cadaver or for the removal of material inside of the fabric. Also, the through passageway 7 and the cavity 6 make it possible for liquid and gas to escape from the cadaver The liquid which escapes will remain in the channel 7 and/or the cavity 6.
Again, a needle connected to syringe can be inserted in the cavity 6 and the channel 7 for introducing embalming fluid and the like into the cadaver. The needle is positioned in the cavity 6 and the channel 7.